My cherry blossom
by MoonlightxMorphine
Summary: Short, sad deathfic. NaruSaku. Story's better than summary... I hope. Rated for minor blood.


I just thought of this when I was going to sleep so...yeah... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I now own a pile of candy up to my ears, but not Naruto...tear LIFE

ISN'T FAIR!! tears open kit-kat and inhales it

Listening to: remember the name by Fort Minor

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Sakura's POV

I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes as I ran through the trees and tripped over an uprisen root, falling hard on my arms. I staggered upwards, forcing myself to keep on moving, keep on running.

'_I can't die now and neither can he!' _My thoughts flashed back to when Kakashi-sensei had reveled the news that kept me on my feet even though my muscles were screaming for me to stop.

"_Sakura..."_

"_Where is Naruto!?? Tell me now!!!" _

"_As you know he went on a mission a couple of weeks ago..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_He never returned." _

"_..."_

"_We think he is somewhere in the Forest of Death. But there are over a thousand genjutsu piled on top of another and we are unable to locate him."_

"_T-two weeks!?"_

"_He's strong, Sakura... he'll survive." _

"_No, no, NO!!"_

I had a dreadful feeling from the moment I head the words 'never returned'. Somehow I just knew he wasn't okay. And I was on my own to find him; I know the bastard could care less, after all, he left. Kakashi-sensei was long gone on a mission. I had spoken to him through a new jutsu called 'hanashimasu no jutsu' or 'speak jutsu'.

My ribs were probably hanging onto one another only because I needed them to last me. I don't think I had ever felt my heart beat that fast, it pounding its way out of my chest. I used a small amount of chalkra to heal my minor wounds so that I wouldn't have to do it later. Picking myself up again I began to run, faster this time.

My mother used to say, "Whenever you find yourself doing something that you know is right, you will find a hidden burst of energy, and it will help you succeed." My hidden burst of energy was long gone and as I saw the figure dismally trying to sit up and escape from a puddle of his own blood, my heart jumped to my throat.

"N-Naruto? I-is that you?" I ran over to it and saw Naruto lying on the ground, kunais coming from his chest and shurikens entangled in his hair. I backed up and screamed, then gazed upon the broken leaves and twigs on the ground in front of me. Genjutsu. I calmed my racing heart and put a hand on my chest, walking the other way.

Another hour passed and I still didn't find him. The sun was in the east, contemplating darkness if I didn't hurry up. The bark of the tree scratched me through my clothes as I leaned against it for support. Deep, sharp breaths were drew in and let out slowly. I thought for a mere second about turning around and somehow trying to find my way out of here but I knew that I was long past turning back. And I didn't exactly know which way _was_ back. Genjutsu can be pretty tricky. I kept my eyes half-closed and looked away from the mirage that was emerging from the new-fallen darkness.

Letting a few tears fall from my eyes, I thought about why I was doing this: Not just the fact that I cared about him, but that he was the only one I had left. Before, Naruto's egotism had always bothered me. But when I finally realized that _I_ was the one that was being egoistic, it was too late. Sasuke had seen my annoyance long before and was gone, and now Naruto would be too if I didn't hurry.

And then, I heard it. The moan. My name. Someone moaning my name.

"Sakura..." I jumped and looked behind me, immediately recognizing the person as real, not genjutsu.

"Naruto!" I ran over to him and held his fragile head in my arms. The sight of his face was so relieving, yet deeply striking at the same time. A gash was drawn on the right side of his head, dried blood caked around it and a few minor cuts were visible on his cheeks. Naruto's blue eyes, so usually bright, were dull. I could tell by the way he was moving his arms that at least one of the bones in each were snapped. His legs were fairly normal, though sore as they must've been, he was trying to stand up.

"No Naruto!" I tried to smile. "You idiot, you can't move. You'll only worsen your injuries. B-but don't worry, I'll help you." I pressed my hands on the front of his stomach, causing him to wince a little.

'_Where the hell is the nine-tailed foxes power??? It should be helping me heal his wounds!' _I used two fingers to tear open his shirt and look at his stomach. And it was what I didn't see that shocked me. The seal that sealed in the nine-tailed fox was gone. Completely. Just bare skin. My mouth dropped open and I fought tears the whole time I was speaking to him.

"Naruto... I need to get you back to the village; I can't heal you on my own. Do you have any suggestions?" He looked at me with such a look of pity that I turned my head, not wanting him to see my tears.

"My dream..."

"Yes your dream. I know. To become Hokage, you achieved it." I was positively confused.

"E-exactly." A red, sticky liquid oozed out of his mouth. Blood. This wasn't good. I pressed my hands to the side of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

"I achieved my dream... so now... there's n-no reason I should-"

"Naruto don't _even _say it!! Please!!! I couldn't stand to loose someone else!" Instantly after that I felt a pang of guilt. I shouldnt've said it, but it just slipped out.

"You're strong, m-my cherry blossom." Even in this time of despair, I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"B-but Naruto!" I had never heard him talk like this before, like dying was a good thing. He always said, "I'll never die! Believe it!" But now... I just didn't know what was the matter with him. The gash on his head looked pretty deep and his chances of survival were worsening. Tsunade's help was out of the question for my hanashimasu no jutsu was blocked by whoever put up all of these genjutsu.

No. I would _not _loose another person dearest to me! Like Tsunade. Poor Tsunade. I don't know what it feels like but I sure as heck was not going to find out! NO!

I heard his heartbeat thumping in my ears, softly, slowly. Until there was no heartbeat.

"NARUTO NO!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I forced all of my chalkra out onto his bare chest and into his heart, and my attempts were good for once. His eyes opened as slits and looked straight into mine, which were sparkling with water.

"I-I love you N-Naruto. Not joking. Always. More than Sasuke, yes, more than _Sasuke! _So please, don't go!" He smiled. Through all of this, he smiled. And as his hand squeezed mine, he pulled together all of his strength and dragged me down to his level, our noses brushing up against each other slightly. Then, before I could say anything more, he pressed his lips onto mine.

The kiss lasted longer than I thought. A soft, passionate kiss. I could taste the blood in his mouth and tears streamed down my cheeks before I could stop them. He released and took in short breaths, then closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" _bump. _

" I l-love you too, my cherry...cherry...blossom." _bump_. _Bump. Bump. _Silence...

"_Nooooo!!!_" I cradled him for what seemed like hours until I snapped out of a light sleep.

"Huh?" I looked at his pale face for a minute, then untied his headband and wrapped it around my own forehead. I contacted Kakashi with my hanashimasu no jutsu, picked Naruto up bridal-style, and started to walk back to the village.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

yeah... I know... it's depressing but I was bored...and not tired... please review.

-Usagi

p.s. (If it made you cry which I doubt most ppl are going to admit it if it did which on the contrary it probably won't make many people cry _anyways_ so then ADMIT IT PLZZZ!!!


End file.
